


Failure

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Taboo Expressions, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Hubert de Giscard, herald of the king, could not even imagine, going to Nottingham with the king's message, what it would turn out for him.
Relationships: Hubert de Giscard/Guy of Gisburne
Kudos: 3





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: episode The Greatest Enemy, series 2

Поручение короля, храни его Бог, было несложным: всего лишь передать этой бездарности де Рено требование немедленно покончить с окончательно распоясавшимся разбойником. Оно не предполагало никакого ответа, так что обратно можно было не торопиться. Значит, я с чистой совестью мог остановиться на пару дней в Нортгемптоне, где всегда было людно и весело. Статус королевской резиденции подразумевал достойный прием, отличный стол и приятную компанию.

Как ни странно, всего этого нельзя было ожидать в Ноттингеме, хотя замок также принадлежал короне. До чего же никчемная личность этот де Рено! Ни порядок на вверенных землях навести, ни в замке достойную жизнь организовать. Не припомню, чтобы в Ноттингеме устраивался рыцарский турнир или королевская охота. Из этого унылого места хотелось уехать побыстрее, и для ночлега я заранее выбрал Лестер. Хотя я провел весь день в седле, еще пара десятков миль меня не пугали, я был уверен, что главный лорд-стюард Англии, даже находясь в Лондоне, обеспечил комфорт пребывания случайных гостей в своем родовом гнезде.

Настроение было прекрасным, оставалось только быстрее покончить с формальностями: объявить де Рено королевскую волю. Меня провели наверх в помещение, обустроенное явно не для приемов. Высокий шериф Ноттингемский был занят важнейшим делом: орал на слуг из-за какой-то промашки. Даже неловко было прерывать процесс управления графством такой ерундой, как мое появление.

Но меня наконец заметили, и изгнанная из покоев челядь радостно устремилась прочь. Не торопился уйти только верзила в блио винного цвета. По-видимому, это и был небезызвестный Гай Гизборн, ноттингемский не пойми кто при шерифе, о котором любили болтать придворные сплетники. Он явно намеревался присутствовать при разговоре и в ответ на мое «…предназначено только для ваших ушей», сказанное де Рено, злобно зыркнул, видимо, сочтя протокольную фразу личным оскорблением. Я насмешливо уставился на него в ответ, и тут меня вдруг накрыло. Эти голубые глаза, посеревшие от гнева, эти пухлые губы… Солнечный луч скользнул по волосам, позолотив их еще больше. Пожалуй, здесь все же стоит задержаться. Я проводил его взглядом. Какие плечи! И вообще, отличная фигура — это угадывалось даже под дурацким старомодным балахоном, который он на себя напялил. Цвет, конечно, роскошный, понятно, что вещь дорогая, но кто такие сейчас носит?! И ладно бы была нужда скрывать какое-то уродство, но под тканью определенно вырисовывались сплошь достоинства. Нет уж, к черту Лестер, остаюсь в Ноттингеме ночевать. И, надеюсь, не один.

За размещение гостей наверняка отвечал Гизборн, так что у меня был прекрасный повод его разыскивать. Разумеется, более приличным было велеть позвать его и затем объявить о своем намерении, но мне не терпелось объясниться. В результате я был уверен совершенно: даже если отбросить в сторону мой статус, весьма лестный для простого рыцаря из захолустья, я ведь еще и хорош собой, молод, обладаю прекрасными манерами и отменным вкусом. Остановив пробегавшего мимо мальчишку, я узнал, что если сэр Гай не проверяет караулы, то он может быть на заднем дворе, потому что собирался вести к реке своего жеребца. Я поспешил в указанном направлении.

Гизборн и его конь грызли яблоки, выбирая их из стоящей перед ними корзины. Я поморщился. Ну нельзя же так: благородный норманн, а повадки, как у какого-нибудь англосаксонского виллана. Он бы еще со свиньей из одного корыта ел. Хоть догадался снять прадедушкино блио. Вдвойне молодец, потому что его серая котта тонкой шерсти наконец дала мне прекрасную возможность разглядеть все то, что только угадывалось прежде. Вдруг меня обожгло прозрение: а что если это платье поистине королевского цвета — вовсе не фамильная реликвия? Пристрастия покойного монарха ни для кого не были секретом. Подарок с августейшего плеча после ночи любви? Прекрасно, значит мы поймем друг друга с полуслова. Фортуна улыбается тебе, Хьюбер! Воодушевленный, я не стал ходить вокруг да около.

— Я остаюсь ночевать в замке, сэр Гай. Распорядитесь.

Он кивнул, не прекращая жевать. Я добавил с нажимом:

— И я очень рассчитываю на твое особое внимание в моих покоях.

Гизборн скривил рот:

— Ты меня в постель, что ли, приглашаешь?

— Вот именно. Можешь трахать меня, как угодно.

Он лениво скользнул по мне взглядом.

— Серьезно?

— Клянусь сиськами Пресвятой Девы!

— Ты еще жопой своей поклянись.

Это было неожиданно грубо, но меня только раззадорило.

— А хочешь, я тебя тоже?

Выражение этой наглой морды стало совершенно скептическим:

— Думаешь, у тебя получится?

— Давай попробуем, Гай.

— Слушай, как там тебя… Хьюбер? Пошел в пизду.

Гизборн доел яблоко, аккуратно положил огрызок в стоящую рядом с корзиной миску и выбрал новое. Жеребец осуждающе покосился на него и боднул хозяина в плечо. Тот в ответ легко ткнул конскую морду кулаком. Оба весело заржали.

Я не мог поверить своим ушам: он мне отказал! Вот этот. Отказал. Мне. Кровь бросилась в лицо, и на глазах закипели злые слезы.

— Предпочитаешь своего коня, Гизборн?

Хотелось сказать это презрительно-насмешливо, но голос предательски дрогнул, сорвавшись на подвизгивание. И тут он впервые посмотрел на меня внимательно. Точнее сказать, прицельно. Даже холодок по спине пробежал. Но сдержался, только процедил:

— Не тебе пытаться меня спровоцировать, де Жискар. И не в этом вопросе.

Я развернулся, и меня вновь обдало краской: в дверях стоял де Рено и торжествующе ухмылялся. Даже если он и не слышал наш разговор, смысл его был понятен. И не уедешь ведь теперь!

За ужином паршивец меня демонстративно не замечал. Но я уже закусил удила. Заполучить негодника в свою постель стало просто делом чести, и я обдумывал, как бы этого добиться, как вдруг де Рено пришел мне на помощь:

— Вы, вероятно, устали, де Жискар? Вам необходим отдых. Гизборн, отведите королевского посланника в его покои.

Я так обрадовался, что решил не обращать внимания на гнусную ухмылку, сопровождавшую это распоряжение. Гизборн испепелил шерифа взглядом, вылез из-за стола и стремительно двинулся к двери. Я торопливо последовал за ним. В коридоре он затормозил и махнул рукой в сторону лестницы:

— Два пролета вверх, потом направо. Доброй ночи, де Жискар. Прошу простить, у меня дела.

Я подошел к нему совсем близко.

— Что ж, покончи с ними и приходи, я буду ждать.

— С чего ты взял, что я приду?

— О, ты придешь, Гай! — я улыбнулся. — А иначе ты горько пожалеешь о своем глупом упрямстве. И в чем дело вообще? Если ты больше привык, что имеют тебя…

Короткая затрещина отбросила меня к стене. Перед глазами заплясали искры. Я задохнулся.

— Нападение на герольда короля — это государственная измена! Ты поплатишься, мерзавец! Ты лишишься не только шпор, нет, и головы тоже! Но прежде, чем тебя казнят, ты познакомишься со всем арсеналом орудий королевского палача, обещаю. О, ты пожалеешь! Ты будешь визжать и валяться у меня в ногах, моля о пощаде. Ты будешь ползать в собственной крови и дерьме…

Он прервал меня:

— У тебя истерика, де Жискар.

И деловито добавил:

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе принесли из подвала медную монету, холодную, приложишь к щеке. Капуста тоже хорошо помогает, если мелко порубить и намазать ушиб. Я велю, тебе приготовят.

Лежа ночью в постели, я мстительно представлял, как наглеца хватают, заковывают в цепи и везут в Тауэр через Ворота изменников. Вот его раздевают донага и приковывают к стене, широко разведя в стороны руки и ноги. Я спускаюсь в подвал, медленно подхожу к нему ближе, еще ближе. Он трепещет. Я провожу рукой по гладкой коже груди, живота, ощущаю эту дрожь, трогаю его член, слышу сдавленный стон… Или он лежит на низком столе, голый и связанный. На глазах у него повязка, он не видит меня и только ощущает, как я касаюсь его тела кинжалом, легко самым кончиком, осторожно веду лезвием от горла к паху… Рисуя в воображении заманчивые картины, я прислушивался к звукам за дверью. Он обязательно придет, не может не прийти. Пережитое унижение неожиданно распалило меня еще больше. Как же я хотел эту скотину!

Перед рассветом, когда я окончательно понял, что ждал напрасно, меня сморил сон. И он принес мне совсем иное видение. По обвинению в государственной измене Гизборна должны были четвертовать. На помост для казни его принесли — идти он уже не мог. Руки были вывернуты дыбой, кости на ногах перебиты. Кнутом и каленым железом тело было превращено в жуткую кровавую массу. Один глаз, ноздри и губы были вырваны. Но он был в сознании и смотрел на меня оставшимся глазом, мутным от боли.

Я рывком вырвался из кошмара, задыхаясь и обливаясь потом, силясь навсегда прогнать отвратительный морок. Нет, я не хочу его смерти, не хочу, чтобы пытки изуродовали это лицо и тело! Какую чушь я наплел ему вчера от обиды, злости и желания добиться любой ценой этого чурбана. Трясущимися руками я натянул на себя одежду. Скорее прочь отсюда! Я едва не превратился здесь в чудовище. Это я-то, которого все любят, восхищаются и ищут ответной любви или хотя бы благосклонности! Было невыносимо открыть в себе столь мрачные глубины.

Я вышел во двор. Мой несостоявшийся любовник был уже на ногах, одет по-походному и собирался отбыть куда-то в сопровождении нескольких пеших арбалетчиков. Сказать или нет? Поймав его взгляд исподлобья, я решился.

— Сэр Гай!

Он даже шага ко мне не сделал. Я еще и должен подойти, вы подумайте!

— Все, чем я тебе грозил, останется просто словами. Я до этого не опущусь, — и тут же значительно добавил: — Хотя вчера очень хотелось.

Мое великодушие осталось не оцененным. Гизборн лишь хмуро кивнул и зашагал к своим солдатам, на ходу отдавая какие-то команды.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued there: [The Second Attempt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460531)


End file.
